


Icarus

by GigerET



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigerET/pseuds/GigerET
Summary: 伊卡洛斯国设ABO香根草与雪松
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), 英米
Kudos: 4





	Icarus

亚瑟·柯克兰把车停在路边，孤身一人站在森林不为人知的入口前。晚霞已经退场，月光透过山毛榉的枝叶空隙洒在他面前，落下一地斑驳光影。阿巴拉契亚山脉白日从阳光中攫取的热量眼下正蒸腾出氤氲薄雾，因此空气并不寒冷。

一同弥漫袭来的还有浓郁的雪松气息。木质清香于此处本是应时对景的契合，可只有男人心知肚明。那是刻意突兀的邀约，招摇过市的引诱，胆大妄为的挑衅。他抿了抿唇，嘴角勾出冷淡的弧度，然后抬脚向深处走去。

早已有人在此等候。

漫长的岁月里不列颠无数次踏上这块曾献给伊丽莎白的童贞之地，在每一次不足为外人道的幽会中他都会暗自由衷地庆幸着美利坚的历史不够古老悠长。那些上古神祗好色多情，如若见到眼前阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的模样，绝不会有放他回归人间的可能。

赤身裸体的青年躺在草丛里。他并不是无所事事，也没表面那样惬意悠然。修长的手指没在体内，搅动一池春水，摩挲出宛转动听的呻吟，连夜莺的歌声也不过如此。

可在听到脚步声时他立刻停下了动作，中止了吟唱，堪堪回过头来。青年的眼是湛蓝的湖，蕴着月光，水波涟涟。“你迟到了。”美利坚慢吞吞地开口，带着隐隐的不耐摇摇晃晃地站起身。他仿佛刚刚从湖中走出来一般，双腿间一片晶莹潮湿。波特马克河虽然发源于附近并未流经此间，涓涓细流不过是从自身隐秘幽暗的洞穴深处涌出，又因不列颠的出现彻底地泛滥决堤。

自我救赎不过只是杯水车薪，再过忘情和专注的抚慰也难以抵御情欲的灭顶深渊。但是对此，阿尔弗雷德在无尽的挣扎后终于学会了坦坦荡荡。这是个需要履行的，有些麻烦不便的，但也许并不那么惹自己烦恼可以尝试享受的生理义务。且若要上溯百年去追究责任，那也必须得归咎于他们两人一起造过的孽。

所以他轻佻得心安理得。他放肆得理直气壮。

亚瑟耸了耸肩，对阿尔弗雷德的抱怨不置可否。“花了不少时间才找到你。”他不再说话，慢条斯理地解下袖扣，松开领带。但他绝并没有看上去的那般游刃有余，他的手不知何故轻微地颤抖着，教他怎么也解不开皮带扣。

最后能脱困反而多亏了美利坚难得施舍的善解人意。

“不用客气。”阿尔弗雷德半跪在地拉下了那条修身的黑色西裤，率先回应亚瑟不曾来得及说出口的感谢。他伸出湿漉漉的手，像内米森林里狄安娜的祭司对待金枝般虔诚，扶住已经完全坚挺的欲望，然后在沉默中把自己的嘴唇贴了上去。

香根草的气息霎那间变得浓重，带着干燥苦涩的烟味，仿佛点燃了整片雪松林。

  
  
美利坚有过很长一段雌雄莫辨的童年时期。雪白的肌肤，阳光般的软发，澄澈的眼神，纤细的骨骼。不管是对男人还是女人来说，他都有着致命的吸引力。弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦每次来新大陆拜访，总会给他带来法兰西时兴的华丽服饰，也不管不列颠是否乐意——当然弗朗西斯也压根不在乎——把阿尔弗雷德打扮成亭亭玉立的小贵妇模样。轻浮的蕾丝，夸张的裙撑，飘逸的荷叶边，华贵的缎带头饰，无不衬得他像一朵风中摇曳的娇嫩鸢尾花。

也许亚瑟是乐见其成的，毕竟他在见到弗朗西斯的精心杰作后也没有气得倒仰就地拔枪决斗，甚至没有皱着眉叫阿尔弗雷德把衣裙脱下来，反而允许他穿着这身洛可可和自己一起吃晚餐。可又有谁能妄图揣测出不列颠的真实心思呢？他才不会表现出一丝一毫对法兰西前沿艺术的向往欣羡。但是尽管如此，有一点是能够确信的。亚瑟非常享受可以冷眼旁观法兰西极尽奢侈铺张浪费的每一次机会，因此会欣然接受每一张由弗朗西斯寄来的化装舞会请柬，带着阿尔弗雷德一起赴约。"不要学他那样。"在去往弗朗西斯府邸颠簸的马车里亚瑟对阿尔弗雷德谆谆教导。头戴月桂花冠的不列颠把自己裹在托加长袍里，一手攥着胜利女神的袖珍雕像，一手紧握权杖。“金钱有更好的用途。”

亚瑟的身边还缺一只雄鹰。但坐在他膝上挥动着洁白小翅膀打扮成丘比特的美利坚也许勉强可以担此重任。从阿尔弗雷德有印象参加的第一场盛宴开始，亚瑟就一直在舞会上扮演众神之神。虽然法兰西和西班牙逮到机会就会一再当众强调，每个人的角色都是由抽签来决定的，不列颠只不过是走了狗屎运才一直有资格扮演朱庇特而已。

阿尔弗雷德对正在发生的一切隐喻似懂非懂，专注于在宴会上来来回回地奔跑，有意无意从人群中收获此起彼伏的赞美和惊呼。只是他这个小爱神有点名不副实，对待金色箭簇的态度冷淡敷衍，远不如将铅箭搭在弓上偷偷瞄准亚瑟和弗朗西斯两人来得热情。

他鬼鬼祟祟的小心思被两个国家一眼识破，扮成维纳斯的弗朗西斯滚进举着三叉戟的安东尼奥·卡里埃多怀里捧腹大笑，毫无美神的形象可言。亚瑟也被他的举动逗得忍俊不禁，伸手抱起了呆呆站在原地一头雾水的阿尔弗雷德，眼角眉梢都是温和的笑意。“相信我，亲爱的。”法兰西擦干眼角渗出的泪水，挣扎着站起来揉了揉美利坚的小脑袋，“丘比特与你心愿一致。祂宁愿让达芙妮爱上阿波罗，也绝对会将最后一支反目之箭留给我和亚瑟。”

在顽皮的丘比特稍稍长大一点的某天，亚瑟随口问起阿尔弗雷德愿不愿意在下一场舞会上扮演加尼米德。结果美利坚想都没想就拒绝了。“不要。”他抬头皱着鼻子对一脸意外的不列颠做了个鬼脸，“我喜欢丘比特！我喜欢有翅膀！”

可巧没过几天安东尼奥就给阿尔弗雷德带来了一套价格不菲的舞会服饰。雪白的希玛申剪裁讲究，由白天鹅羽毛制成的翅膀做工精良，是亚平宁的瓦尔加斯兄弟亲手设计制作的。“意大利们审美一贯很好。”西班牙笑眯眯地打量美利坚，他看上去纯洁优雅又孩子气十足，活脱脱一个从《受胎告知》里走出来的天使，“不过尺寸好像做得有些大了，也许还得过几年才能合身。”

阿尔弗雷德对着镜子开心地原地直蹦跶，险些被曳地长袍绊倒。“我要给亚瑟看看。”

“去吧，要小心点。”安东尼奥说，他的话里有阿尔弗雷德不曾听懂的深意。而西班牙从来没有教导美利坚的义务，一句不清不楚的提点已是情分。“飞翔的时候不要离太阳太近哦。当然，最好是在等它落下以后。”

“现在明明是晚上！”阿尔弗雷德大声回嘴，头也不回地踏上楼梯穿过长廊扑棱着翅膀跑到亚瑟卧室前，悄悄把房门推开一条缝，把毛绒绒的脑袋挤了进去，轻轻嗅了嗅空气中淡淡的香根草气息，眨着眼睛看向昏暗的室内，轻声呼唤不列颠的名字：“亚瑟，亚瑟，你睡着了吗？我可以进来吗？”

美利坚等待了半晌，然后径自把沉默当作默许快步走了进来。壁炉正熊熊燃烧，火苗吞噬着木柴，噼啪作响，不列颠坐在摇椅上侧头昏睡着。火光映在男人的脸上，苍白的皮肤被染上一层浅浅的红，他的额头一片潮湿。

“亚瑟？”

不列颠睁开了眼，看着眼前这个长着翅膀的男孩，目光闪躲而神色古怪。美利坚并没发现自己离身后的壁炉太近，翅膀黏结处的松香因高温渐渐溶化，浓稠的蜂蜜色液体渗进希玛申里，顺着他的脊背缓缓淌到丰腴的臀部，又顺着股沟流至白皙的大腿。那股松木香气从阿尔弗雷德身上萦绕开去，狡猾地挤进亚瑟的鼻尖钻进了他的心底，简直就是要他的命。他情难自已把男孩搂进怀里，滚烫的唇贴在阿尔弗雷德眉间。

肌肤传来的有违平常的高热令美利坚抬起头，宝石蓝色的眼睛里满是不解和担忧。“亚瑟，你生病了吗？”说着他蹙起眉，用力嗅了嗅，回头看了看壁炉，“你在烧什么香料吗？香气变得实在有点太重了……”

话音未落，他突然被男人毫不留情地推开，踉踉跄跄退后几步，终于重心不稳地摔倒在地。

“从这给我出去，阿尔弗雷德。”不列颠的声音陡然冰凉，他硬着心肠无视男孩眼角噙着的泪花，言语间是充满山雨欲来的危险和不容置喙的威严，“立刻去洗澡，然后赶紧回屋睡觉。”  
  
  
  
不列颠的脸庞隐在连月光也鞭长莫及的阴影里，表情模糊不可辨。美利坚仰面躺在他身下，伸出的两条手臂如同冷血的蛇，紧紧地缠住亚瑟的脖颈。阿尔弗雷德仍旧年轻，依然美貌，肌肤光滑细腻，身体线条平滑流畅，但不会再有人把他错认成女孩了。亚瑟的手指滑过柔软的发丝，掠过湿润的眼角，描过高挺的鼻梁，插进的温热的口腔中，逼迫美利坚卖力地吞吐。而他自己俯下身去，亲吻对方的胸脯，满意地看着那对乳头在自己舌尖的玩弄浸润下渐渐发硬。红彤彤的，像槲寄生颗粒饱满的成熟果实。

或为私情，或为国计，国家间获一时之快的情况数不胜数，可永久标记太过离经叛道，连神话传说中也不曾记载。这样颠覆认知的扭曲关系一旦泄露公之于众，国家之于国家存在的意义便会因此荡然无存，造成的损害不可估量。尽管从统计概率上来说，根本不会有人相信亚瑟与阿尔弗雷德是千万年历史长河之中唯一的一对。但就像无人得以知晓他们的关系，亚瑟也绝不会有能够亲眼得见亲耳所闻的求证机会。不列颠突然不可救药地想起那些消逝的古国和失落的文明，有多少人曾经在你死我活的刀光剑影中享受过哪怕仅有一刻的私心温存，又有多少的血流成河是为了结束这不得见光的扭曲关系？

周身愈加浓重的雪松香气将他从纷扰思绪里拽了出来，恍惚间他觉得自己身处一只松鼠的甜美梦境。亚瑟抬起脸，看向在理智崩溃边缘苦苦挣扎的阿尔弗雷德，在心底油然生出一丝诡谲的难过和怜爱来。

不列颠在心中坚持认为他对阿尔弗雷德的永久标记是他一手酿成的错误。因为它的发生不是风花雪月的钟情延续，更与任何利益考量毫不相干，而是一场针锋相对的角力之中发生的意外。所以在情欲消散的转日，在大火止息的当天，在美利坚还靠着自己的肩膀沉沉昏睡的时候，他就已经开始后悔了。这情绪挥之不去，细微又绵长，锥心又刺骨，持续至今已经像慢性偏头痛一般，不致于要人性命，却已经足够将他折磨得发狂。但他更清楚的是，想要纠正这错误，付出的代价将远比放任自流大得多。

“有我呢。”亚瑟喃喃地说，被对方濡湿的手滑过凸起的喉结，像羽毛般轻盈地落在阿尔弗雷德秀颀的脖子上，似乎正掐着一簇鸢尾柔弱的花茎。

只要稍稍用力，就会折断。

只要稍稍用力，就会结束。  
  


似乎就在眨眼之间，美利坚迅速褪去了不谙世事的天真无辜，面庞也有了分明的棱角。他躺在广袤大地上小憩的睡颜，像极了那个名叫恩底弥翁的美少年。“真不敢相信时间会过得这么快。不过，阿尔弗雷德应该还是个孩子，我并没有收到他已经分化的情报。真好奇再过几年他会变成什么模样。”法兰西和西班牙每次碰面提及美利坚时会互相感慨。与他们擦身而过的不列颠目不斜视紧闭着嘴不予置评，丝毫没有加入他们的谈天侃地的兴致。

在阿尔弗雷德风尘仆仆地出现在自己面前时，亚瑟刚刚泡上了一壶红茶。“比我想象中的要晚。”他似笑非笑，腾出一只手指了指沙发示意气喘吁吁地少年赶紧坐下，“说说吧，是不是不应该对那两个家伙抱有幻想？”

美利坚仍在努力调匀气息。他不想在不列颠面前表现得有失体面，是以没有急于开口。一场与法兰西和西班牙的针锋相对在他漂亮的脸庞写满了疲惫，又染上亢奋的潮红。在一番无果的讨价还价后他把失望愤懑不露声色地掩藏，笑意盈盈主动提议稍事休息，然后转身马不停蹄横跨了半个城市来到不列颠下榻的酒店房间。

美利坚的眼神还是那么清澈，却多了露骨的狡黠和勃勃的野心，充满着对这个还不曾全然了解的世界满满的征服欲。亚瑟没有催促少年开口，只是端着茶杯倚墙而立全神贯注地注视着他，恍惚间他觉得自己像是看见久远时代尚还青涩的自己。谈判桌是另一个没有硝烟的战场，盟友转瞬便可成为敌人。其中奥妙没有言传身教可言，只有时间可以让国家成熟。但他不介意自己以导师的身份为美利坚行个方便，所以将早已起草好的条约递了过去。

阿尔弗雷德还没有从巨大的情绪落差中完全恢复开来，接过文件的双手仍然微微地颤抖着。

“不会有比这还要慷慨的条款了。”亚瑟说。

阿尔弗雷德仔仔细细地逐条阅读，头也不抬。“我不这么认为。”不知什么缘故，他的手越来越抖，甚至没有办法顺利地翻到下一页，“安东尼奥说会把佛罗里达让给我。”

“一派胡言。”亚瑟对他的信口雌黄嗤之以鼻，冷笑着回答，“收起你的小伎俩，不要得寸进尺。阿尔弗雷德。”

他因美利坚的态度不够诚恳而微愠，并未全然收敛自己的情绪。而阿尔弗雷德陷入了沉默，却并不是因为谎言被戳穿而愧疚，如果有机会他仍能硬着头皮和亚瑟杠上几个来回。可是那熟悉的香根草气味尽管浅淡，却缠住了他的手脚，封住了他的口鼻，而与此同时，一阵奇异而陌生的热流正从他腹腔深处涌向四肢百骸。

“阿尔弗雷德？”

阿尔弗雷德浑身战栗着抬起头，在对上亚瑟那双祖母绿色眼眸的瞬间，仿佛有一颗无声的炸弹爆裂在了雪松林中。

他，分化了。

阿尔弗雷德浑身酸软瘫在沙发上，身下一片潮湿，涨潮的情欲迅速吞没了他，他的视线因为不断涌出的泪水而模糊不堪。朦胧间他看到亚瑟模糊的身影放下手中杯碟，快步走到自己身前。

只是他没有进一步的动作，仿佛只是在居高临下地俯视自己。阿尔弗雷德费力地眯起眼，却始终看不清亚瑟的神情。

这他妈的就是一个骗局。美利坚大口喘息着，用所剩无几的理智充满恨意地想。不列颠就是一只有毒的蜘蛛，静静等待自己跌入这天罗地网。

“恭喜成年，阿尔弗雷德。”不列颠清冷的声音就在自己耳畔，他俯下身来，搂住自己的脖颈。

尖锐的虎牙咬破了他的后颈皮肤，香根草的气味如同排山倒海的巨浪顺着伤口涌进自己的体内，从未经历过的深重痛苦令阿尔弗雷德发疯似地尖叫起来：“你他妈放开我！亚瑟·柯克兰！”

他挣扎着想要逃离，却绝望地发现自己竟渐渐获得一丝无法言喻的快感。无尽的羞耻让他紧闭双眼，在灼烧的松木与香草混合气息中紧紧夹起双腿，难以自持地来回摩擦扭动着。

亚瑟终于放开了他，站起身向后退了几步。在阿尔弗雷德闭着眼睛所以注意不到的地方，戴在不列颠脸上完美无缺的面具终于裂出了一条深深的缝隙。那些难以置信，那些手足无措，统统毫不设防地流露了出来。不列颠突然想到了美利坚小时候误入险境的那个夜晚，他本以为是一段无足轻重的小插曲，几乎没有在自己的脑海里留下任何印象，而今只能于事无补地认定那是自己错过的警示。不列颠从未想过美利坚的分化会有任何意外——看看他的眼睛，他会是我，他就是我，不会有其余可能。却没想到原来自己在对待美利坚的一切事上都太过自负。

“好了，阿尔弗雷德。我不认为你对条款有异议。那两个家伙的事情我去处理。”他最后故作镇静地说，试图将适才的临时标记当作从未发生，抓起西服外套夺门而出。

法兰西与西班牙的谈判桌没有再等来美利坚。脸色不豫的不列颠闯了进来，将一沓厚厚的和约条款重重地摔在他们面前。

亚瑟身上的香根草气息是那样浓烈，轰得毫无防备的弗朗西斯和安东尼奥险些一头栽下椅子。  
  
  
  
亚瑟放过了易折的花茎，将自己骨节分明的手指探进那处更值得开垦的洞穴湿地，换来了阿尔弗雷德无比自如的迎合以及喉间传出的愉悦的呜咽。不列颠是久负盛名的探险家，对这处隐秘之地的探索无休无止，乐此不疲。“进来吧，进来吧。”阿尔弗雷德带着哭腔悄声乞求，他的性器端顶被这连续不断的刺激分泌出透明的黏液，被亚瑟拂去。他的指间因此泛着晶莹，仿佛附着了一根又一根银色的蜘蛛丝。

当亚瑟分开他的腿进入他的时候，宛如某种创伤后应激障碍，阿尔弗雷德发出了一声短促而尖锐的啜泣，蓝色的眼睛空洞地看着对方，直到亚瑟开始律动，每一次冲撞之下席卷而来的欢愉终于让他慢慢恢复了神采，眼角被情欲染上红晕，嘴唇在开合间吐出淫糜而毫无意义的破碎单音。

国家的交媾大约不会导致怀孕，这是他们通过经年的实践共同得出的推论。在松了一口气的同时亚瑟始终无法摆脱那些猎奇荒诞的幻想。每一次情事中他都总会有那么一阵心不在焉去分神冷静地思索有朝一日孕育生命的阿尔弗雷德会是什么样的光景。他的胸部会高高鼓起，涌出源源不断的甜美乳汁吗？他的生殖腔会被迫挤开，令他在阵痛和尖叫声中分娩出鲜血淋漓的胎儿吗？他，或者他，真的会毫无保留地爱护着他们的骨血吗？他们的后代也会是人类婴孩那样可爱的模样吗？还是因为遭受了天谴和诅咒，从而会有一个牛头人身的怪物就此诞生呢？

他没有答案，他不能回答，只在沉默中牢牢抓着阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，将自己的欲望用力撞击着阿尔弗雷德温暖潮湿的器官内壁。

  
  
不列颠眯着眼，望着空空如也的墙壁，依稀记得这里应该是挂着一副肖像画的。

他的身后爆开着一个接一个的火花，零星火苗熊熊燃烧，转眼成了燎原之势，通红的火舌并着漆黑的浓烟瞬间就要吞噬了整座建筑。

可亚瑟似乎毫不介意身后的火光冲天，仍然在潜心思索着那幅画的具体的模样。那幅画曾被他作为外交礼物收下，后来又被他高价卖给了阿尔弗雷德。

怎么这幅画就凭空消失了呢？画中的那个人是左手持剑，还是右手呢？桌上放着的，是宪法还是独立宣言呢？不对凡人动怒是国家秉持的信条。伟人亦是凡人，这点毋庸置疑。但他于心中，还是有那么一点微不足道的遗憾。“阿尔弗雷德。”不列颠悠悠转过身，看着不知何时出现在火场之中、举着枪指着自己的美利坚，面沉如水，波澜不惊，仿佛是在寻常某日谈论天气好坏一般地随意，“乔治·华盛顿的画像被你藏到哪里去了？”

阿尔弗雷德看上去狼狈极了。少年仿佛一块从雪松上滴落的松香，正在大火中逐渐融化。他的金发凌乱，还带着蛋白质烧焦的难闻气味，身上满是灰烬留下的污渍。他的额头还在汨汨流血，腥甜的液体流进他湛蓝色的眼睛里，又顺着他的眼角滚落，在脸颊上留下两道鲜红的印记，然后跌碎在地，被高温蒸发得无影无踪。

“我杀了你。”

美利坚很早就杀过人。不列颠很清楚，有许多次甚至都是自己的监护与默许之下。阿尔弗雷德剥落过一些人的头皮，绞断过一些人的脖颈，劈开过一些人的腹腔，打烂过一些人的心脏，熟练又冷淡地做着亚瑟曾经做过的事。他应当相当熟悉如何操作手中的火器，不该有一丁点的踟蹰和颤栗。

“我杀了你。”

可是他仿佛被迫置身于一片燃烧的香根草田中，除了色厉内荏的重复控诉之外自己毫无他法，不仅动弹不得，甚至没有办法弯曲食指扣下扳机。

“你这是自作自受。”亚瑟叹息般地笑着。烧断的房梁一根接着一根轰然倾倒，灰烬从高处簌簌落下，又漂浮在空中，如飞蛾般在火焰之上翩翩起舞。他走了过去，看着阿尔弗雷德再也握不住武器痛苦地跪坐在地，看着他蜷缩的身躯被自己的影子覆盖，然后弯下腰，像对待一棵被大火烧焦的松木那般，轻易地将他推倒在地。

他的手指一节一节刮过少年的脊背，近乎粗鲁地扯掉他的裤子。早因被迫进入发情期而湿润宛如沼泽的私处就这么匪夷所思地暴露在炙热的空气之中，那脆弱的性器违背着少年自身的意愿，在他的手中膨胀勃起。

在恰到好处的揉捏套弄中阿尔弗雷德微微昂起下颌，眼神迷离。忽然之间，他好似无意识地扭过头来，对着身后的亚瑟，极缓极缓地勾起了嘴角。亚瑟看在眼里，只觉脑内轰然一声，那一根时刻紧绷着的弦骤然断了。他突然感受到了一种难得的疲累，是一种在潜意识里预见未来而又束手无策的疲累。他的欲望硬得发疼，迫切需要抚慰。他深深吸了一口气，像是认命又像是认输地闭了闭眼，扶住少年的腰身，毫无阻碍地进入了阿尔弗雷德的体内。

“我杀了你。”剧痛与快感并肩袭来，少年喃喃地说，失了焦距的眼里满是泪水。

“是的，是的，我知道。事到如今，别无他路可走。”  
  
  
  
亚瑟的性器被阿尔弗雷德温暖紧窒的内壁牢牢地拥抱着，浓稠的精液喷薄而出。在高潮的瞬间，他忽然觉得自己是一粒坠入松香的蜘蛛，仅一瞬便成了琥珀。

太阳又要升起，太阳又要落下。米诺斯的迷宫困住了所有人，谁也没有逃出生天。

可是太阳又要升起，太阳又要落下。谁也没有置谁于死地。


End file.
